Under the Moonlight
by E.S. Asher - MCV2
Summary: [RaydeGelette]Under the breezes of night, there are some things to be settled... and only the Slyvarant team could solve it for themselves...


**Disclaimer:**Namco and it's works don't belong to me. This piece of work is mine and Namco's charcters are borrowed.**

* * *

**

Under the Moonlight

It had been a clear night in heimdall. Everything was quiet and even the trees were asleep.  
There had been nothing awake... just the soft sweet sounds of wind blowing.

Other then a room inside the Inn...

Lloyd was having a hard time to find sleep, and he just couldn't even begin to close his eyes.  
He was going to fight his dad tomorrow... and he is sick from thinking about it.

The very own thought of fighting against your own dad to break some seal had drenched him and caused him to be sleepless.

"Man, I wonder how it's going to happen tomorrow..." Lloyd said to himself.

He couldn't think about anything but what's going to happen tomorrow, he was nervous.

Lloyd walked around the room a few times and fell down on his bed again.

Man... I can't sleep... but I must... I need it if I want to beat da--- Kratos tomorrow.  
What if I lose? What will happen? damn it!

Meanwhile, outside in the calm night...

"That light in the room hasn't went off once..." Raine said to herself quietly, getting up from the grassy patch in Heimdall.

She walked towards the Inn, she knew it had been Lloyd in distress. Of course, anyone would be.  
She slowly walked up the steps, careful not to wake or alert anyone.

She knocked on the door loud enough for Lloyd to hear.

"Come in!" Was Lloyd's response.

She entered the room and saw Lloyd-worse then she had imagined.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Raine asked.

"Well... I..." was Lloyd's response.

"How about coming out for a walk?"

"Alright..."

They walked outside, and went for a stroll around Heimdall.

At the same time...

He was asleep and sounding. She was walking by and saw him sleeping peacefully in the patch of grass.

Hwever, she had noticed that Raine wasn't there with him, she went over to see that He was freezing out in the cold weather of the night.

She bent down and put her hand over his cheek, feeling the softness of the half-elven boy's face.

After a short time, his eyes ripped open and he saw her.

"Colette..." Genis said, drowsily getting up.

"You were freezing, so I couldn't have left you" Colette replied.

He got up, wondering where Raine was, but seeing that she was nowhere in sight, he began to worry.

"Where is Raine?" He asked.

"Don't worry, she is with Lloyd" She told him.

"Oh... man it's cold... what are you doing up so late Colette?"

"Oh! I just couldn't sleep... I was going for a walk until I saw you freezing here, hey want to come with me?"

"O-ok..."

Genis got up and walked with Colette out to Ymir Forest.

Lloyd and Raine

"This place... is where I was born..." Raine said, enjoying the time in Heimdall.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." Lloyd said.

"Never did realize that there were 2 seperate worlds... all my reasearch have been rendered meaningless"

"So that's why you were intrested in all the ruins..."

"I was searching for for my past... and everything was over here in TeThe'alla..."

"Well, you fouind it so shouldn't you be glad?"

"Yeah I guess..."

"What do you mean you guess? You searched your whole life and it's finally here! So what's the hold up?"

"Hehe... nothing really... I can't even remember the childhood I had here..."

"I don't think I even had a childhood, I mean I travelled around with Mom and Dad, so I didn't really remember about anything"

"How about finding those memories someday?"

"Find them? how?"

"You could go around the world to see if anything looks familair and trace it back to your childhood."

"Yeah! That's waht I will do!"

"Mind if I come along?"

"Huh? You want to?"

"Y-Yes... I want to see if there is anything I remember from the past too..."

"But isn't everything here in TeThe'alla?"

"Yes... but I would like to come with you still..."

Ymir Forest

"This forest is so beautiful at night too!" Colette said, looking at the forest.

"Yeah... it feels like a mystic place..." Genis replied.

They sat down near on a tree branch, and looked over the greeny forest.

"It has been a long journey..." She said

"Yeah..." was he bold response

"Once the worlds are regenerated, there will be no more discrimination, and everyone will be free!"

"Y-Yeah I suppose..."

"Genis? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing..."

"It can't be... you're not the same..."

He got up trying to ignore the last statement, but when he walked to a larger piece of land,  
his heart broke and he kneeled down with tears drowning his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, going towards him and putting him in a embrace.

Heimdall

Lloyd and Raine had returned to the Inn right now, or at least until sunlight.

"Lloyd..." Raine asked.

"Yeah?" Lloyd replied.

"Do you think Discrimination would stop when the worlds are reunited?"

"Of course! and if it doesn't, I will end it myself!"

"I never thought I would be able to put so much trust in Human..."

"Well it can't be helped... you had a terrible history with Humans... and I was just raised by a dwarf"

"Yeah... but what if there was no way to end the discrimination?"

Lloyd turned around and looked at Raine, he knew this was to be told.

"Then I will protect you..." He said.

She blushed slightly, she didn't expect an answer like that from Lloyd, but it was sweet nevertheless.

"Lloyd..." she called again, and this time-looking into his eyes.

"Raine..." Lloyd said, staring into her eyes.

They slowly came closer and closer until their lips had connected, and they stayed there for a time.

Heimdall - outside

"Just can't take this anymore... he's like dead..." sobbed Genis, holding on to Mithos' cruxis crystal

"It's ok..." Colette assured him.

"Half-elf life is nowhere a smooth as how humans are..."

"Don't say that... you still have us..."

"Yeah... but still... half-elfs are not loved anywhere..." He said, closing his eyes in tears again.

Colette burshed away those tears and ran her hand through his face. She held him close to her, giving off a comfort.

Genis was surprised by her action-it had not been anything he expected- at least not from a human.

When they had realeased, Colette responded:

"Half-elfs are are not loved anywhere... but.. I love you..."

They gathered in a tight embrace, and falling asleep.

The Inn

Lloyd and Raine were still holding each other, not wanting to let go.

They realeased for a brief moment to take some air.

"Raine... I... I love you..." Lloyd whispered.

"Same goes to you Lloyd..." Replied Raine.

They placed their lips together again one last time before going to sleep.

Lloyd was now able to fine sleep. Through the power of love he was well rested and he dreamt of the love of his life--Raine.

Raine went back outside to where the patch of grass she was sleeping in, when she pushed a pile away, she saw her Brother and Colette holding each other in the arm.

She didn't have anything to say to this, she had experienced the same thing--love from Lloyd.


End file.
